The Unnatural Mother and the Girl With a Star on Her Forehead
thumb|368px|Ilustración de Carolina FariasLa madre perversa y la niña con una estrella en la frente es un cuento popular mozambiqueño recopilado por Henri Alexandre Junod. Sinopsis Una mujer tiene una luna en la frente. Cuando era pequeña su madre al morir le había regalado un espejo. Cuando la mujer se casa, se lleva el espejo de su madre a su nuevo hogar. Todos los días, tras bañarse y peinarse, se ponía frente al espejo, que tenía colocado en la mesa, y le preguntaba si había alguna mujer más bella que ella en todo el país. El espejo le responde que solo aquello que este en el Cielo puede superarla en belleza. La mujer se queda embarazada, y su marido se va a cazar elefantes, pidiendo a su mujer que, si el niño llega a morir durante su ausencia, la madre guarde uno de sus huesos para él. Su esposa se lo promete, y el marido parte. Cuando comienza a sentir que va a dar a luz, su marido aún no ha vuelto. La mujer ordena a su sirviente que caliente agua para bañarse, y tras darse un baño, se sienta frente al espejo y mientras se peina le pregunta si existe acaso una mujer más bella, a lo que el espejo vuelve a responderla que tan solo lo que hay en los Cielos puede superarla. La mujer da a luz a una niña con una estrella en la frente, tan brillante que, cuando los vecinos ven la luz salir por las ventanas de la casa, creen que hay un incendio. No descubren que no se trata de un incendio hasta que la criada no se lo dice, que su ama ha tenido una hija. La niña crece, y la madre se fija que su hija se vuelve cada día más guapa, hasta el punto en que comienza a temerla. Así que un día, para salir de dudas, pregunta al espejo si hay alguna mujer más hermosa, a lo que el espejo responde que su hija lo es, pues cuando la decía lo que estaba en los cielos, se refería a ella, la niña que llevaba en su vientre, que la ha superado en belleza. Tanto enfurece la respuesta del espejo a la madre que lo rompe en mil pedazos. Tras recoger los trozos y guardarlos en una caja, la madre viste a su hija y salen las dos de paseo. Madre e hija llegan a una montaña por la que pasan muchas personas, a las que la madre pregunta si han visto a una mujer más bella que ella, y a todos los que les pregunta le responden que sí, que ella es muy bella, pero que la niña que van con ella lo es aún más. A partir de ese día la madre va a la montaña todos los días con su hija y pregunta a los viajeros que pasan por allí si han visto una mujer más hermosa, y todos responden que la niña que la acompaña es la más hermosa. Cuando la hija ya ha crecido un poco más, la madre la manda a por agua, pero en vez de mandarla a dónde todos van, la manda a un alto precipicio, dónde espera que su hija resbale y se mate. Pero la muchacha, que ya se imagina las intenciones de su madrastra, desobedece las ordenes de esta y va a por agua a dónde va todo el mundo. Al ver que no ha funcionado, la madre reúne a sus sirvientes y les ofrece una bolsa llena de dinero a cambio de matar a su hija. Los criados aceptan, y la madre les ordena que, cuando la maten, le arranquen el corazón y el hígado, y le corten el dedo meñique, para traérselos como prueba de que han cumplido sus ordenes. Los criados se llevan a la muchacha lejos de casa, y cuando juzgan que ya están lo bastante lejos, le preguntan si sería capaz de irse lo más lejos posible y no volver. Ella responde que sí, y los criados la piden cortarla el dedo meñique para llevárselo a su madrastra como prueba. La muchacha se deja y huye. Los criados, mientras, para conseguir el corazón y el hígado, matan a un antílope y se lo muestran a la madre como si fuesen los de la hija. La muchacha mientras sigue huyendo hasta llegar al poblado de caníbales, gobernados por Yibane. Cuando llega ya ha atardecido, y como la casa del jefe está vacía, se queda. Al llegar las gentes del pueblo todos se fijan en la luz tan brillante que procede de a casa del jefe, y creen que la casa se esta quemando. Cuando Yibane entra en la casa, encuentra a la muchacha en su cama, decide tomarla por esposa cuando crezca lo suficiente y dejar el canibalismo. Para celebrarlo ordena que suelten a todos los prisioneros. La muchacha se queda a vivir con Yibane, y cuando ya es lo bastante mayor inician los preparativos para la boda. Como marca la tradición, las gentes del pueblo van a los pantanos a recolectar cañas de azúcar y a construir un gran molino para molerlas. Yibane va con ellos, dejando a la muchacha sola en la aldea. thumb|left|400px|Ilustración de Carolina FariasPara pasar el rato se asoma a la ventana y ve a un joven sirviente, con el que solía jugar cuando ella era más pequeña. El joven no la reconoce, pero la considera tan hermosa que, cuando vuelve a la casa de la madre, la informa de la muchacha tan hermosa, con una estrella en la frente, que ha visto en la aldea de Yibane. La madre, imaginándose quién debe de ser en realidad la muchacha misteriosa de la que le habla, ordena al sirviente que vuelva a la aldea de Yibane y que le venda un par de zapatos a la muchacha. Cuando el joven llega a la aldea Yibane y sus hombres aún no han vuelto. La muchacha decide probarse los zapatos antes de comprarlos, pero en cuanto se los pone cae muerta al suelo. El criado, asustado, vuelve corriendo a la casa de la madre. Cuando por fin Yibane regresa, le extraña que su prometida salga a recibirle. Al encontrarla acostada en la cama, cree que esta dormida e intenta despertarla, pero al ver que no lo consigue, llega a la conclusión de que esta muerta. Al darse cuenta de ello, Yibane rompe a llorar, lamentándose que no encontrara prometida más hermosa que ella, y su gente tiene que acudir para evitar que se suicide. Una vez calmado, ordena que a su esposa no la entierren, ya que la considera demasiado hermosa para ser colocada bajo tierra, por lo que sus hombres, con piezas de seda, hacen un baldaquín que sostiene el ataúd, y un dosel que da sombra al ataúd, y ahí la dejan. Un día pasa por ahí el hijo del jefe del lugar, y ve algo que brilla bajo un árbol. Sus hombres sugieren echar una carrera hasta el árbol, a ver quién lo toca primero. Llega el príncipe, y al ver que las luces proceden de los clavos que usaron para cerrar el ataúd, ordena a sus criados que bajen la caja con cuidado. La intentan abrir, pero apenas ha levantado la caja cuando sale del interior una luz aún más intensa, por lo que el príncipe se ve obligado a cerrar la caja, y ordena a sus sirvientes que la lleven a su poblado. Cuando llegan ya es de noche, y el príncipe le manda a sus criados que no dejen a nadie entrar en su habitación. Una vez se queda solo, el príncipe saca a la muchacha del ataúd y la coloca en la cama. El príncipe le pide a su hermano pequeño que le traiga agua, diciendo que es para bañarse él, pero en realidad es para intentar revivir a la muchacha. Cuando los padres ven una luz salir de su habitación, le preguntan a sus criados lo que ocurre en el cuarto de su hijo mayor, pero los criados responden diciendo que ellos no saben nada. Pasan los días, y el príncipe los pasa sin comer, no beber, ni salir de su habitación, llorando y lamentándose junto al cuerpo de la muchacha. Un día, mientras que le esta lavando la cara a la muchacha, entra su hermano pequeño en la habitación, y le quita los zapatos a la muchacha, reviviéndola. Durante los siguientes días, los dos hermanos ayudan a la muchacha a recuperar la movilidad, y cuando los padres preguntan por como esta su hijo primogénito, les responden que ya se encuentra un poco mejor. Cuando ya ve el hermano mayor que la muchacha se ha recuperado del todo, echa a su hermano pequeño de su cuarto, y el hermano se lo cuenta todo a sus padres, pero les pide que, cuando vayan a la habitación de su hermano, no le digan que se lo ha dicho él. Los padres van a la habitación de su hijo mayor, le echan una reprimenda a su hijo y ven que la misteriosa muchacha por la que su hijo ha pasado tantos días encerrada en su habitación es, de hecho, una joven encantadora. thumb|352px|Ilustración de Carolina Farias El príncipe y la muchacha se casan, pero pasado un tiempo el príncipe se marcha a cazar elefantes, antes de que su esposa, que esta embarazada, da a luz. La esposa de el príncipe da luz a dos bebés, un niño con una luna en la frente, como la de su abuela materna, y una niña con una estrella en la frente como la de su madre, cuando su marido aún esta ausente. Mandan a un criado para darle la noticia escrita en una carta, pero por el camino el criado se hospeda en la casa de la madre con la luna en la frente, que lee la carta aprovechando un momento en el que el criado se ha quedado dormido de todo el alcohol que se ha bebido. Tras darse cuenta de que la carta se refiere a su hija, que sigue con vida, la mujer rompe la carta, la quema y escribe otra carta, en la que pone que la esposa del príncipe ha dado luz a un par de monos, y se la cuela al criado, quién se la lleva al príncipe sin haberse dado cuenta del cambiazo. El príncipe, tras leer la carta, escribe una respuesta en la que pone que le dan igual monos o humanos, siguen siendo hijos suyos y los querrá y jugara con ellos igual. De regreso a casa, el criado vuelve a pasar por la casa de la madre con la luna en la frente, que vuelve a cambiar la carta por otra, en la que pone que a la esposa del príncipe la arranquen los ojos, la corten los pezones y la hagan caminar sobre zarzas cubiertas de espinas, llevando a un niño a la espalda y el otro en su seno. En cuanto los padres del príncipe reciben la carta rompen a llorar, pues creen que su hijo se ha vuelto loco para ser capaz de mandar que les hagan semejantes atrocidades a su propia esposa y a sus propios hijos. Deciden que lo mejor será enseñarle la carta a su nuera, y cuando ella la lee, aunque esta segura de que no ha sido su marido quién la ha escrito, les pide que cumplan lo que pone en la carta. Cubierta de sangre, cargando con sus hijos a cuestas, y sin poder ver por dónde va, la muchacha va vagando sin rumbo hasta que oye una voz que la guía hasta un río para que lo cruce. Una vez cruzado el río, la muchacha descubre que sus ojos y sus pezones le han vuelto a crecer. El príncipe mientras ya ha vuelto a casa, y al ver que no encuentra a su mujer por ningún lado, le pregunta a sus padres por ella. Sus padres le cuentan todo lo que saben, y tras darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, el príncipe tan solo les pide que le muestren por dónde la vieron irse. Se lo muestran, y el príncipe no tarda en encontrar un rastro de de trozos de ropa desgarrados, que sigue, hasta que los encuentra, a ella y sus hijos. Reunidos, regresan a casa juntos. Durante el camino de vuelta a casa, la mujer sugiera que para celebrar su cura organicen un gran banquete, al que inviten a todos los habitantes del país. Así lo hacen, y al banquete asisten todos, incluidos Yibane, sus hombres y la madre con la luna en la frente. En cuanto la ve, la hija la señala y le dice a su marido que ella es la mujer responsable de todas sus desgracias. Durante la comida la muchacha cuenta su historia, y al acabar mata a su madre de un tiro delante de todos los invitados. Ver también * ''Blancanieves'', cuento popular alemán recopilado por los hermanos Grimm. * ''La niña sin manos'', cuento popular alemán recopilado por los hermanos Grimm. * ''El dragón'', cuento popular italiano recopilado por Italo Calvino. * La cueva del dragón, cuento popular español recopilado por Aurelio Macedonio Espinosa Sr. * ''El príncipe dragón y la madrastra'', cuento popular turco recopilado por Ignác Kúnos. Unnatural Mother and the Girl with the Star on her Forehead Unnatural Mother and the Girl witht the Star on her Forehead Unnatural Mother and the Girl With a Star on Her Forehead Unnatural Mother and the Girl With a Star on Her Forehead Unnatural Mother and the Girl witht the Star on her Forehead Unnatural Mother and the Girl With a Star on Her Forehead